<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one kiss leads to the next by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064196">one kiss leads to the next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue'>Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney slept with Laura Cadman for the first time on M9B-268, in a military-issue tent, one sleeping bag between the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Cadman/Rodney McKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one kiss leads to the next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Discovered today that some of the SGA fic I wrote under the Amitee pseud was still kicking around LiveJournal, so I figured I'd toss it up here. Oh, SGA fandom, I do miss you sometimes, but then I remember what the show did to Elizabeth and I'm pretty sure it'll still be a while longer before I can watch it again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ONE</b>
</p>
<p>Rodney slept with Laura Cadman for the first time on M9B-268, in a military-issue tent, one sleeping bag between the two of them. They'd been bickering back and forth the whole day, long enough that Rodney had pretty much run out of comebacks that were anywhere close to decent, and instead of snapping back at her last snide comment, he'd grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.</p>
<p>He hadn't really expected her to kiss back, much less undo his jacket before he even realized she was unzipping it. She smelled like grass and trees and outdoor things, and her mouth tasted like cinnamon gum. Stupidly, he wondered where she'd gotten gum in the Pegasus galaxy. "Laura," he managed finally, and it was likely the first time he'd called her anything but her last name.</p>
<p>"Come on, McKay, I know you want to," she said. "Unless you kissed me only to shut me up, in which case I should probably-"</p>
<p>That time he did kiss her to shut her up, and slid his fingers through her hair. She pressed closer, which his brain interpreted as she's not complaining, you idiot, and he wasn't complaining either as she fumbled them away from the fire towards the tent that he hadn't even realized they'd have to share since he'd lost his pack over the cliff.</p>
<p>"You were going to say you should punch me," he said when the kiss ended, and she grinned and pulled him into the little tent. "I don't think this is big enough for both of us-"</p>
<p>"Shut up. It's big enough. Are you going to take your clothes off or not?"</p>
<p>Right. Clothes. Cadman was still grinning up at him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling, her hands busy with stripping off her own clothes, and could he get any more cliched with this?</p>
<p>"Oh, wow," was all he could say when she was naked.</p>
<p>"You'd look this good if you went for a run every day, too," she said, poking a finger into the middle of his chest. "Not that I'm going to complain about what you look like naked, because I'd really like to get laid right now, even though you are being pretty damn slow at taking your clothes off."</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry." He struggled out of the rest of what he was wearing, Cadman trying to help, and when everything was off she pushed him back down onto the sleeping bag and wrapped a hand around his cock. "Jesus-"</p>
<p>"No, just me," she replied, with a wicked smile, and Rodney groaned, because she was seriously going to be the death of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TWO</b>
</p>
<p>The second time was on M1C-379 (one planet over from the previous one so Rodney thought maybe there was some weird solar alignment thing going on), and they were both incredibly drunk. So drunk he felt like an undergraduate again. The natives really knew how to throw a party, and they had insisted on throwing one in his honor when he fixed their power supply problem, and somehow Rodney had ended up in a stairwell with Cadman, pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Please take me back to your room right now," she was panting in his ear, and Rodney bit at her neck and set her down and they ran the rest of the way up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. He was too drunk to care if anyone had seen them.</p>
<p>Inside, Cadman fumbled with his belt. "Why are you wearing this… horrible thing?" she asked, finally getting it unbuckled, but not before giving up for a moment and squeezing Rodney's cock through his pants.</p>
<p>"It's a suit, it needs a belt," he panted, and pushed her back onto the bed and got rid of his trousers almost in one single movement without tripping, which was a minor achievement considering how much he'd had to drink. "And stop talking."</p>
<p>"You're the one talking," she replied, attempting to unzip her dress (where she'd gotten a dress, he had no idea, and he didn't really care where she'd gotten it, but it made her breasts look fabulous) and failing. She sat back on her heels, pouting. "Unzip me."</p>
<p>"You know Sheppard kept staring at your chest," Rodney said, dragging the zipper down. "The more he drank, the more he stared. I wouldn't have been surprised if he drooled on himself."</p>
<p>Cadman laughed and pulled the dress off. "And it just made you feel even more smug, didn't it, knowing you get to touch and he doesn't."</p>
<p>"Maybe." He managed to undo the knot in the stupid striped tie that Elizabeth had insisted he wear, and looked at Cadman dizzily as he climbed onto the bed. "Not only do I get to touch, I get everything," he murmured, and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.</p>
<p>She twisted underneath him, giggling. "You think you do, huh?"</p>
<p>Rodney caught her unresisting hands and tied them loosely to the headboard with the tie. A good use for it, finally. "I know I do," he said, and pushed her knees apart. "And I bet he'd kill to be in my place right now, to do this to you." Then he lowered his head between her thighs and made sure she was too busy moaning his name to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THREE</b>
</p>
<p>They were on the mainland the third time, having taken one of the jumpers over to help with a small mining operation the Athosians had started. It was past dark when they finished for the day, and Cadman pressed herself against his side and suggested that instead of flying back to Atlantis only to have to return tomorrow, they just spend the night in the jumper. Rodney was dirty and sweaty and so was she, and while he would have liked a shower, he wasn't going to turn down sex.</p>
<p>Cadman breathed heavy in his ear, and it went straight to his groin, and he followed her into the jumper and closed the hatch. There was just enough room between the bench seats for two people to lay comfortably side by side. She spread out the blankets she'd gotten from one of the Athosian women and pulled Rodney down next to her. He leaned in and kissed her lazily. "The dirt and mud shouldn't look so hot on you," he muttered, and she laughed and shimmied out of her BDU pants. "Seriously, mud shouldn't look that good on anyone."</p>
<p>"Shut up and take your clothes off," she told him, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Rodney raised his hands to her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples through her bra. "McKay," she moaned. "Clothes. Now."</p>
<p>Rodney grinned up at her and pulled the straps down over her shoulders, exposing her breasts, and then she slapped his hands away and encircled his wrists with her strong fingers. "You're not undressing fast enough," she growled.</p>
<p>"I can't take my clothes off when you're pinning my hands down like this," he told her. "So decide what you want more."</p>
<p>He saw her eyes spark at the challenge and wondered what he'd gotten himself into this time. Cadman straddled his hips, grinding against him and giving him a downright evil grin.</p>
<p>"Oh – Laura – stop-" he groaned, feeling her heat through his clothes, the rocking motion she was making with her hips driving him crazy.</p>
<p>"You're the one who didn't undress," she replied, and he realized she meant to make him come just like this, rubbing against his cock with his clothes still on.</p>
<p>"Okay, you win the evil girlfriend award," he panted.</p>
<p>"Am I your girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"You tell me."</p>
<p>She only pressed harder in reply, and he probably would have killed her if he wasn't so damned in love with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FOUR</b>
</p>
<p>They were actually in Atlantis the fourth time. Cadman skipped past him in the hall, looking gleeful. Rodney growled in her direction, since he still hadn't forgiven her for what she'd done to him the last time. (He'd never even gotten his pants off.) Then he turned around and went after her, caught her by the wrist and pulled her back down the corridor to his quarters.</p>
<p>"I don't suppose it's entered that little blonde head of yours that we've been doing this on a semi-regular basis," he said to her once they were inside.</p>
<p>"You're just one of many, McKay," she replied, and stretched out on his bed.</p>
<p>"Really?" he asked, feeling slightly hurt, and she sat up and gave him the death glare. "Oh. Right. I'm being serious for once and you're making jokes that are intended to make me feel bad."</p>
<p>Cadman held his gaze. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else, Rodney."</p>
<p>"Good," he huffed. "And just for the record, neither am I."</p>
<p>"Good." She laid back down. "Now could we stop being serious and make with the making out?"</p>
<p>"What, you don't have time to go all the way?"</p>
<p>"Maybe if we hurry," she answered. "If I'm late, Sheppard will strangle me."</p>
<p>"Late for what? Demolition practice?"</p>
<p>She arched an eyebrow. "Something like that. Now get your ass over here."</p>
<p>Rodney went. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed, kissed him lazily. He had to admit he didn't mind when she was like this, in the mood to just take what she wanted, because so far it was working both ways between them and she hadn't complained either. He slid his leg between her thighs and she moaned into his mouth. He could jerk off later. It was time for payback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FIVE</b>
</p>
<p>Rodney bumped his chin against her cheek. "Roll over," he mumbled, blurry, half-asleep, and Cadman sat up, the sheet falling down to her waist. Suddenly he was cold. "What?"</p>
<p>"It's two in the morning, Rodney, that's what. I should go."</p>
<p>He ran a hand over her back. "You don't have to go."</p>
<p>Laura snorted. "I do have to go. My shift starts in five hours and I want to get some sleep."</p>
<p>Rodney wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "You can stay the night, you know," he said with a yawn. She turned her head on the pillow they were attempting to share and looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "What?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Did you just ask me to spend the night?"</p>
<p>He even had reasons. "One: you're already here. Two: I will be cold without you. Three: sex before breakfast."</p>
<p>"You're such a romantic, Rodney," she said dryly, but she cuddled a little closer.</p>
<p>Rodney kissed the corner of her mouth. "Hearts and flowers are overrated."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know," she chuckled, and kissed him. Rodney hauled her closer in the narrow bed, and she slid her leg over his.</p>
<p>"You could even bring your toothbrush next time." He said it without thinking much about it and pressed his face against her neck. "We are going to keep doing this, right? I've kind of gotten used to getting laid at least once a week."</p>
<p>"Shut up and go to sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>